videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: World at War
Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as such and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It was released for all seventh-generation consoles as well as home computers. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and was in development from late 2006. The PC version of the game does not support the Xbox 360 Controller for Windows. . The game's first trailer was released on June 21, and can be viewed here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM Gameplay remains the same from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. See Infinity Ward Game Engine Mechanics for more information. Single player Campaigns There are two campaigns in the game featuring the Americans and the Russians. The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Russian campaign is set in the Eastern Front mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, (later Sergeant) and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Russian campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights along side the merciless Sgt. Reznov and merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai Charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers big or small are also a common sight in the American campaign usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. In the Russian Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht, famous for carrying the German Submachine gun, the MP40, in the Battle for Berlin. Combat usually takes place in the destroyed husk that is 1945 Berlin, meaning close to mid-range fighting. Frequently players will have to fight indoors where shotguns can dominate if the rooms aren't too big, and if there is a lot of cover to hide behind while reloading. Combat also takes place in open-plan farming villages alongside armoured forces where all combat ranges apply, from long range sniping to close-up room-to-room combat. The last mission of the game takes place in the Russian campaign and it sees the Russian army capturing the Reichstag (German Parliament building) and planting the Soviet Flag atop the building. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War has the same multiplayer features as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). It uses a heavily modified engine from Call of Duty 4. For prestiging the player will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures(Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time.) There are also co-op challenges that will give the player XP. Like in Call of Duty 4, the class customization is unavailable in local offline multiplayer, instead only allowing players to choose from ten developer-created classes. One major difference between the multiplayer in World at War and the multiplayer in the Modern Warfare games is, in World at War, some maps give the player the option to get into a tank and drive it around the map. Consequently, this leads to the addition of Vehicle Perks. Tanks can be used for both tank-based combat as well as used to kill infantry. However, tanks are limited in the locations they can access in the map allowing for infantry to escape to when the enemy team has a roving tank nearby. Another feature of the tank is to switch position on the tank from either the main turret or a machine gun mounted on the top (this is not possible if another player is in the other gun of the tank). While on the top machine gun, it is possible to crouch to make it harder for a sniper to have an easy kill. Tanks are relatively hard to take out. While most of time this may occur in tank-based combat (though tanks have enough armor that the driver of the losing side can easily get out and get away before his tank blows up). The M1A1 Bazooka Perk and the sticky grenades can be used to take out tanks from a more medium to long range approach, but this requires at least two players working together to take it out. Another option is using satchel charges to destroy the tank. This, however, either forces the player to get close to the tank (which is generally a bad idea as either the tank will see the player or might even run over them) or placing satchel charges, moving to another location where they can watch the charges, and then blowing them up when the tank rolls over them (this, however, requires good analyzing of where the tank more than likely is going to go). The difference between using satchel charges and using bazookas and/or grenades is that a single player can take down a tank using satchel charges, but it is a little more difficult to get set up to even have the possibility of taking down the tank. Ranks Throughout the players experience in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War, the player will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located on the left. As the player increase in level, the player unlocks new guns, additional killing tools, and perks. Once level 65 is reached, the player has the option to go into prestige mode. While this does reset the players rank and all the player's challenge progress, it also works toward unlocking extra class slots for Create A Class. Weapon Attachments http://gamebattles.com/forums/t/1672137.html Just like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, weapons have attachments that can only be obtained through Marksman challenges. The attachments for an SMG are; Marksman I: awards the player with a Suppressor. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight (Similar to the Red Dot Sight). While Marksman III awards the player with a Round Drum magazine (The PPSh-41 is the exception to this. It just gets an Aperture Sight at Marksman I and a Round Drum at Marksman II). Marksman I for the Bolt Action Rifle: rewards the player with a Sniper Scope, Marksman II: awards the player with a Bayonet, Marksman III: awards the player with a Rifle Grenade, (similar to the M203 of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). For Semi-automatic rifles, Marksman I: awards the player with a Flash Hider. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight. Marksman III: awards the player with a Telescopic Sight (a WW2-era ACOG-like scope) (in the Gewehr 43's case, it gets a Rifle Grenade at Marksman IV). The M1 Garand however is a little different. Marksman I: gives the player a flash hider, Marksman II: gives the player a bayonet, Marksman III: gives the player a rifle grenade (even though in create a class its says the player gets a sniper scope), Marksman IV: gives the player a scope, making it the only semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game (except for the PTRS-41). Also, the M1 Carbine is different. The first two Marksman challenges are the same, but at Marksman III, the Bayonet attachment is unlocked, and at Marksman IV the Box Magazine is unlocked. For Shotguns Marksman I: awards the player with a Grip and Marksman II: a Bayonet for the M1897 Trenchgun and for the Double Barreled Shotgun the Marksman I: Grip and Marksman II: Sawed-Off. For Machine Guns Marksman I: awards with a Bipod. However, the Type 99 gets a Bayonet at Marksman II and the FG42 gets a Telescopic Sight at Marksman II. Nazi Zombies Main Article: Nazi Zombies The game also features the new game mode Nazi Zombies. After completing the campaign and watching the credits, players automatically start a game of Nazi Zombies in the map Nacht der Untoten. The player must defend against waves of Nazi zombies by buying new weapons, new areas, and boarding up windows. Boarding up windows or damaging zombies gives points which can be used to buy areas and weapons. A new map for the mode comes with every map pack. Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen, a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 or the M1 Garand early. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts A version of this game was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The regular PS3 and Xbox 360 console, And PC versions known as, Call of Duty: World at War lack an extra American campaign and a British campaign although include a Russian Campaign. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) A version of this game was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the pacific campaign, the Russian campaign, and a British campaign. Call of Duty: World at War Achievements/Trophies There are 46 achievements/trophies in Call of Duty World at War for the PS3 and Xbox 360 worth 1000 gamerscore. Map Pack 2 adds an additional 10 achievements/trophies worth 250 gamerscore total. Map Pack 3 gives 10 more achievements/trophies worth 500 gamerscore total. Category:Games